Can't Stop Now
by Bestbuds55
Summary: Beth was going through a rough time, then they lose the farm and she can't afford to be depressed anymore. Daryl helps her through it.


**Author's note: Yeah, that's right I'm starting another story about the walking dead. I just have so many ideas at the moment, but don't worry the other two are going to be updated on the days I said they would still. I wanted to be able to right about Daryl's and Beth relationship next, since I have a Glenn one and a Carol one already. Won't really follow the story line of the show/comic. I think this one will be updated on Tuesday's, if I can continuously find the time to write it. Starts right as the group is told to move into the house with them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the walking dead, though it would be simply amazing if I did!**

They had found the farm because Sophia had gotten lost in the woods. If she hadn't gotten lost then Carl never would have been out in the woods like that and never would have gotten shot. The group never would have located to the farm, and then Daryl never would have gotten hurt looking for the girl, or shot. They never would have killed the Greene's walker family, or somehow managed to gain them as allies.

Daryl supposed that there were a lot of "ifs" in what happened, but he was still glad it happened none the same. Well, he probably could have gone without being shot. Still, he believed that everything had purpose and things were just part of some sort of bigger plan. Merle had told him once (more like a million times) that that sounded mighty girlish of him to say. Called him a pussy for wanting to believe deaths weren't for nothing. Though, Merle had never tried to change that way of thinking, considering the first time he had told Merle about his thoughts right after their mother had died.

Daryl found himself walking the perimeter around the farm, taking down a single walker with ease. It wasn't exactly walker free here, Daryl had killed several since they had got here, but this place was much better than being out in the middle of the woods, without any protection. They had crops and fruit trees here as well, which provided them with fresh food; which was a lot better for them then eating very little and only canned crap. He had heard Dale saying something about everything being high in salt days before he died.

As his walk came to an end and he found himself back at the house, he nodded to Rick who was sitting on the front steps of the porch. They had all moved into the house, and Daryl felt that while he didn't like being this close to this many people, it was much safer and warmer. The temperature was already starting to drop at night; he could only make the guess that it was probably September now. It had been the middle of July when all this shit went down.

It was late afternoon now, and he could see Carol and Patricia preparing dinner. The rest of the women were hanging around the open door to Beth's bedroom. He had heard that she had tried to take her own life after she had watched them "kill" her family. He hadn't really talked to the youngest Greene at all and had really only seen her once when he was getting tried for his gunshot. She hadn't said anything at the time, just brought him water and smiled sweetly at him.

She had had such a kind smile, and now people were treating her like she was glass, or worse, already broken. Beth had made one mistake and everyone appeared to not want to let it go. Daryl was ready to tell them to leave her alone, but he knew they wouldn't listen to him anyway. He had been there to, when you feel like everything you know is wrong and the world is a horrible place to be, you just wanna stop it all. He had tried multiple times over the years, but always changed his mind in time.

Then the women were squawking as he walked by, "We should be getting work done, but someone has to stay with Beth." Lori was what Daryl would call a pregnant bitch; he had had no problem with her, but now that she was knocked up she acted like her word was law. She was complaining about the right thing this time though, why does Beth need this much attention right now? If anything she needed to be alone, personally he always felt better after spending some time alone. That had been even truer when he was young, alone he could lick he bruises and take care of himself, catalog what he had done so that he would never do it again.

Daryl spoke which had all the women turning to stare at him, "I'll stay with her if you want to go and get shit done." They were looking at him with wide eyes, like they didn't believe that he would volunteer for anything, or help with anything. He felt kind of insulted, he had been the one to go and look for Sophia everyday when she was lost. Did they really think that he didn't care or something stupid like that, because it's not like he had others to lean on at the end of the world? He nervously cleared his throat when they didn't reply or stop staring at him. "Go on now, I'll watch the girl. Go do your damn chores, it's getting late and yall won't have anything done that needed to be done."

Lori nodded at him and Andrea left with behind her without acknowledging him. Maggie had glared at him slightly before walking forward with a stance that was most likely supposed to be threatening. "You watch over her, and if anything happens to her when you're in charge, I'll god damn kill you." He eyes widened a little bit, farmers daughter had more bite to her the he thought she had.

"Don't gotta worry, she'll be safe with me. Probably more then with the rest of these defenseless morons." He meant it to, at least he could take down walker no problem, and the woman would just scream for help and run. If Beth didn't move with them, she'd die and they'd just call that the walkers fault. Like they hadn't been there to protect her in the first place. The answer seemed to satisfy Maggie, she nodded her head and stalked off.

Daryl watched her walk until she was out of his line of sight, before walking into the room and taking the seat next to Beth's bed. He had closed the door behind him; walkers would have a way harder go at getting in with a closed door, just in case. He placed his bow at his side, carefully so he could grab it if needed. Beth was asleep and he found himself tilting his head down and closing his eyes as well, not much time to catch up on rest these days.


End file.
